Californication at the 12th Precinct?
by AleciaB
Summary: Castle invites his writer friend Hank Moody who is visiting from LA to follow his muse Kate for a day or two. Did Castle do the right thing? Does he risk losing Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**Californication at the 12****th**** precinct?**

**Ok, I wrote this a long time ago when I was having a bit of fun with my imagination. I thought, Kate likes the bad boys, Rick is trying to get in her panties still, lets throw in another problem and put her in touch with Hank Moody to see what happens. Its set in the earlier days before Always of course and I'm interested to know if any of you would like me to progress and see what eventuates. Once again, this is fictional and would never happen on the show. Point to note, I must have written it about the time my sexual frustration with K & R was driving me insane, whilst Moody was doing it with anyone with a heartbeat. My stories are to be read solely for the fun of it and I don't own any of the shows etc. **

For the hundredth time in the last five minutes Kate glanced to the clock then to the lift doors noting to herself each time that neither were moving terribly fast. It was getting late for Castle to arrive and she was hungry for her bear claw and coffee. On training mornings, Castle usually turned up at the Precinct with breakfast right about the time she would normally be out of the shower but today he was delayed. She checked her cell phone for any message from him for the fiftieth time. Nothing. She dropped the phone on the desk. She pursed her lips questioning whether to check on his whereabouts or just go downstairs and buy herself breakfast. Esposito and Ryan were at their desks working, and Ryan happened to look to her their eyes meeting.

"Where's Castle?" Ryan inquired.

"Don't know. Maybe his friend is holding him up." Kate responded her eyes remaining on her monitor.

"Oh yeah? He's bringing along some other writer isn't he?" Ryan recalled, thinking about the conversation the previous evening.

"Not another writer." Esposito complained, looking in the direction of Kate who shrugged her shoulders.

"Writers seem to be attracted to this precinct." Kate replied.

"Do you know who this one is?"

"No Espo, but this one is apparently in from LA for a couple of days. Castle's been very excited, says this writer likes to write _cutting edge fiction_." She half scoffed, emphasising his phrase with quote fingers in the air, mimicking Richard's voice. A smile of amusement crept over her face recalling Castle's elevated conversation yesterday over lunch. He had also refused to let on to her who the writer was, pressing that their appearance would be a surprise for her.

"Male or female?" Ryan inquired.

"Bro!" Esposito scorned immediately after he saw Kate's reaction.

"Well, cutting edge could be interesting if it's a guy writing." Ryan defended.

Kate remained silent thinking the friend could well be a woman writer. Her stomach somersaulted in jealousy at that thought and she sat up, dismissing her internal dialogue, hoping the boys hadn't seen her response. They heard the ting of the lift bell and each of them turned towards the lift doors waiting to see who would appear.

Castle, in a blue shirt, jeans and brown jacket stepped out of the opening doors with another guy in black jeans and t-shirt. Kate, acting causal and taking a drink of water from her bottle, nearly choked when she recognized the guy who walked beside Castle. She'd breathed air into her lungs and coughed it back up.

"Oh my god!" She muttered under her breath but loud enough that the boys heard her words. They turned back to her, both pulling questioning faces. She felt her cheeks burning.

"Who is he?" Ryan whispered and saw Kate shrug her shoulders in response. She started to pretend to be busy at her computer. Castle, as usual, wandered to her desk bringing her coffee and today because it was her training day, a paper bag he placed upon her desk with a smile to her face. In her usual constrained manner she lifted her eyes to meet his almost cautiously and a timid smile broke her pursed lips. She felt her heart beat quicken, her tummy buzz in excitement seeing him.

"Morning." Caste said smiling and catching Kate's version of a smile – well, a quick hint of one.

"Morning. Thanks." She picked up the coffee and took a much needed sip of it before she stood to meet the guest.

"Beckett, I'd like to you meet a friend of mine who happens to also be a writer …."

"Hank Moody." Kate finished smiling broadly. She reached out a hand, her eyes locked on the hazel eyes of the other man. They shook hands, Kate feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her eyes stayed on his face perhaps a little too long but it was worth it. He was as tall as Castle, slimmer in build, dark brown mussed hair, sported a couple of days growth of whiskers, square jaw similar to her own.

"Kate Beckett." Hank said his voice already provocative to Kate's ears. "I finally get to meet Rick's muse." He stepped closer looking to the tall slim woman before him. Square jaw, beautiful eyes and long dark wavy hair. He was reminded of his ex-wife.

Kate let go of his hand and put her coffee down suddenly not interested in coffee any more. Castle was observing her and had pulled a strange face as he realized what was rolling out before his eyes. She was attracted to Moody. However he continued on introducing Esposito and Ryan to their guest. Everyone shook hands. Two boys were not up to speed with who Hank Moody was but they saw Kate was quite knowledgeable with what he had written. The boys glanced to each other having noticed she had also become quite elevated and blushed in the cheeks.

Moody made his way back to Kate, his interest in knowing her very strong. He didn't hide the fact he was checking her out, in fact was quite upfront about it. "So Castle has kept you his special little secret." He stated leaning toward Kate.

"Oh, I don't think so." Kate replied leaning against her desk, playing with a strand of her hair with her right index finger.

"He keeps you hidden." Moody confirmed. "Well, he would hide you from me." He joked with a cheeky smiled. Somehow Kate knew that was absolutely the truth of the matter.

"Because I told him to keep me out of the public." She looked at Moody's eyes, then to his mouth, attracted to his pouting lips, his beautiful mouth. She remembered to breathe and looking back to Moody's eyes said very firmly, with pouty lips. "He does what I say." And turned her dark eyes to Castle who was standing with Esposito and Ryan, his expression already slightly annoyed. She cleared her throat realizing she was using too much of a bedroom voice. What was it with her attraction to the bad guys, and worse still, the fact that Castle knew she had that rebellious streak in her persona.

Castle coughed. "Is she playing with her hair?" He quietly asked the guys.

"Oh yeah. Who is this dude man?" Espo asked. "He's cutting in on your property."

"But she's not mine." Castle replied.

"Won't be now." He stated causing Castle to reply with a filthy look.

"She won't go out with a guy like him." Castle said, almost confidently.

"He's exactly what she does go out with." Espo corrected.

"Mmm." Castle grunted and moved off to intercept the two.

"So you like to be in control." Hank commented to Kate his eyes sparkling, naughty.

"Some people think so." Kate replied just managing to conceal the hormonal rage occurring within her. She was well aware this guy was a thorough womanizer but she also sensed the pheromones oozing from him. He was so appealing to her bad side and she couldn't stop her own body's reaction to his presence. Her body wanted him and it was doing all the physical things she knew would be telling him she was available for him. She couldn't control it.

"Oh, I think you could be tamed Ms Beckett. Just need the right handler." Moody replied.

Kate coughed and straightened up as Castle approached them, looking back to the familiar blue eyes and light brown hair. Her safe option and her sensible choice. She smiled to him, feeling her heart rate quicken as it did whenever he came closer to her. She decided sitting in her chair was a good option whilst her body was in overdrive, as it would prevent her hips from taking over.

"So Beckett, is it ok if Moody joins us for the day?" Castle asked taking a sip of his coffee, acting very casual, trying his hardest not to act like he felt threatened that another man was theoretically pissing on his turf right in front of everyone. Worst still, he could see Kate was responding, that she was more than willing to participate in Moody's little promiscuous game.

"Mmm .. I don't know if I can control two writers chasing me." She replied unconsciously using her bedroom voice and leaned back in her chair, crossing her long legs right over left.

Castle choked on his coffee, coughed it up, as he placed the cup down on her desk. He looked to her face seeing her large hazel eyes innocently staring at him. She took a calm drink of her coffee. Moody slapped Castle on the back laughing.

Internally, Kate had a giggle to herself over the comment she'd made and glanced down to Esposito and Ryan who were laughing at the writers' expense.

"We'll take one of them off your hands Detective Beckett." Espo offered, nudging Ryan.

"Yeah. Castle can join us." Ryan agreed and saw the dark look come from Castle but Espo recognised the slight change in Kate's expression as well indicating she didn't want that either.

"Castle's my partner." Kate replied with authority. "He comes with me." She instantly saw her partner breath again. "If Moody gets too much to handle, I will just have to punch him." She added extremely seductively.

Castle and Moody both cheered instantly looking to each other and slapping a high five. Kate tried to stop a grin spreading over her face at her own cheap shot at Moody's book. Esposito and Ryan had absolutely no idea what had just happened.

"You guys need to read. " Kate offered them and smiled to the writers.

"Obviously have read my filthy literature." Moody stated.

"I have." Kate replied and as she breathed out she added. "Late at night. When murder is no longer on my mind."

Moody glanced to Castle their looks exchanging a thousand words. He nodded and said in a tone of writer's wisdom. "I understand."

Caste grinned. "I told you." He high fived Moody again.

"What's that locker room behavior about?" Kate asked confused.

"Writers logic Beckett." Castle replied.

"Well, Detective Logic tells me we'd better get going before this turns bad." She stood, collected her coffee, breakfast and car keys and started to walk toward the lifts. All the men remained still staring down the walkway to the lifts. She turned, looking back to them. "Castle." She called, paused and added. "Don't forget your friend." She turned back to the wall and hit the lift button dangling her car keys as though she were teasing a dog.

Castle and Moody glanced to each other then hurried after her.

Kate, staring at the wall smirked and stifled laughter, when she heard them, comfortable in the fact she now had two men running after her like puppies.

"Where we going?" Castle asked excitedly in the lift.

"For a drive." Kate responded, almost bursting into laughter but maintained a straight face. She was so good a poker.

"Cool." Castle replied and turned to Moody. "Wait till you see the condition of the car we have. Springs in your back…"

"Castle." Beckett said and he hushed, remaining silent the rest of the trip in the left.

"This is gonna be a fun day." Hank stated, checking out Kate's ass in blue demine jeans. Both Kate and Castle turned and stared him down but he just grinned devilishly back, particularly in Kate's direction.

**So, give me enough encouragement and we will continue the story. Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, posting up the next bit …. Will see where it takes us after this…. Haven't been watching much of Californication so I haven't been inspired with this story, but the idea of playing with a bad KB is amusing me.**_

Hank waited out on the side walk beside the detective's vehicle, taking in the rush of New York City, the sea of black suits mixed in with the tourists spending their summer vacation in the city. He loved New York but he preferred to live in Los Angeles now, particularly because of Californian weather.

He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the side of the Crown Vic waiting for the Detective and her partner to return. She was a nice piece of ass. His mind lingered on just the way she walked, her shoulders squared, chin up, such long legged strides and as confident as hell. Speaking of legs, fine legs he would love to have wrapped about his hips and for that matter his head.

Castle. Moody dwelled on Castle a moment, tried to figure out his situation with the Detective. What the hell was going on with them? Just friends! He'd been clearly told that by both of them. Yeah right! But as they had mutually stated in the car, they were in a non-sexual, platonic relationship. That implied he was free to have a crack at the Detective. He took a long deep drag on his cigarette, thinking he needed to get the two of them out for the evening, to a bar. He need to put a few drinks in Detective Becket and loosen her up a bit, find out what made her tick, what had attracted Castle to her in the first place.

Twenty minutes later he spotted the Detective come out of the building solely on the way she walked, and behind her catching up was her shadow, Richard Castle. She slowed down and turned to tell him something then she stopped and faced him. He was acting serious. Her phone must have rung because she suddenly had it to her ear and then the two of them were close, listening to the conversation. Seconds later they were on their way to the car.

"So Hank, did you miss me?" Kate mischievously inquired as she walked to the driver's door, her dark eyes swallowing him whole.

Moody laughed at the Detective's body language that he had little trouble with interpreting, and put out his third cigarette. "You have no idea, Detective Beckett."

Castle stood at the front passenger door, very worried about the foreplay going on between Moody and Beckett. There was damn nothing he could do about it.

"Any one up for drinks tonight?" Moody asked.

"Of course we are. Castle owns a bar, right Ricky?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. We can go there." He replied. He was seriously wondering why the hell he hadn't thought this all through before he introduced them.

"Then it's date." Kate confirmed and got in the car with the boys.

"You are the exact opposite of each other." Kate declared with sound solid belief behind her own statement. She took another healthy sip of her vodka martini, her eyes glancing between Castle and Moody, a seductive sparkle in her hazel eyes. Rick's bar was busy as usual but they had managed to secure their usual booth to have a few drinks at. She had met the boys at the bar after she had gone home to shower and change. She felt like exposing Rick to the woman Kate Beckett was in her twenties.

"No, we're similar." Castle objected and Kate burst into amused laughter which also caused Moody to have a chuckle shaking his head.

"No way." Hank responded. "Beckett's spot on. Ying and Yang."

"We both write." Castle persisted.

"Castle, you write crime novels, he writes about sex." Kate replied unable to believe he thought they were similar.

"There is sex in my novels." He defended, his voice going a little too high even for his liking. He cleared his throat and said in a deeper voice. "I write sex scenes."

Kate stared playfully at him, watching his body squirm in discomfort. She smiled, "Not like his," she replied, loving the fact that for once she was capable of messing with Castle's head.

Rick swallowed, and decided to take her knock on the chin, embrace it. He smiled and leaned into Beckett, his hand going to his chin. "Okay Beckett, how so? Why is his sex scene different?"

Kate laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" She glanced between the men, pinched her bottom lip, her eyes glistening. She leaned close to Rick, he hair falling around her face, "Moody is full throttle on the sex scene, you write it in but step out of the room at the same time, excuse yourself and leave it to the reader's imagination."

Castle sat back, mortified by her comment. "Out of respect!" He replied, "Respect for my _muse_ because she, quote unquote, doesn't want Nikki Heat to be slutty," he finished mimicking Kate's frequently used statement.

"What?! No!" She squawked, pulling at face at Castle. Hank laughed his heart out at her expression. Kate glanced to Moody then turned to Castle. "Anyway, I'm not Nikki Heat. She's just someone you made up in your head so you can imagine the sex without feeling guilty. Written masturbation. No!" She excited pointed a finger at him, "It's like fanfiction."

"That's not true." Castle objected, and emptied his glass. "You really like fanfiction, don't you Beckett."

"What?! No!"

"You can really pick your muses, Richard Castle." Hank laughed, playing with a cigarette. Hank offered them around. Castle instantly waved them off. Kate looked at the pack of cigarettes. She seriously contemplated letting Castle see what Kate Beckett in her twenties, her wilder days, used to be like when she was off the job. She took a cigarette, her eyes flickering to Castle who wore an expression of pure shock. He was clearly horrified she had accepted a cigarette. She ignored his facial expression and focused on lighting up. It was hard not to laugh at his reaction. She had never figured shocking Castle would be so much fun. Hank held out the lighter for her and she lit up the cigarette taking three or four short breaths.

"I didn't know you smoked, Kate." Castle commented noting how well she did breathe it in without a cough.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know, Ricky. Whoops, another layer of the onion just peeled off." She responded, her dark eyes lingering on his face a little longer than usual. Her lungs wanted to cough but she held it off. She was reminded of why she didn't smoke.

"I don't like it." He replied.

"More material for your Nikki Heat novels perhaps."

"Well, she smokes," Hank remarked, "in more ways than this," and laughed heartily, loving the dynamics between these two people. They were so fucking hot for each other but too bloody stubborn to admit it. Moody sat back in his chair observing the two of them. He made up his mind he was going to test how loyal they were for each other.


End file.
